The Friction in Your Jeans
by crystalballbenny
Summary: They were supposed to be doing the dishes- and then, somehow, Benny ends up on his knees and tells Ethan he's going to suck him off right there with Ethan's parents in the other room. What's Ethan supposed to do with that? Benny/Ethan! (((just a forewarning, this is my first attempt at writing sexual content, so this may not be very good quality. Proceed at your own risk!)))


_**So like, this is my first fic revolving completely around sex. Idk how it's gonna go, but I want to put it out here and have you guys give me some honest feedback. Here goes nothing :D!**_

 _ **Title is from Sugar We're Goin' Down by Fall Out Boy (as if u didn't already know this lbr)**_

 _ **~.~.~**_

They're doing the dishes, suds up to their elbows and water a pleasant warm-enough-to-be-relaxing-without-burning-your-flesh, when Benny drops the bomb.

"I'm gonna suck you off, since your parents are out in the living room, watching Iron Chef."

Ethan's fingers tighten dangerously around the handle of a coffee mug, and he can see his eyes widen in the slightly foggy window. It's October and already the sky is turning dark at six o'clock at night.

He looks over at Benny, whose hip is pressed against his own, and gapes for a good few seconds. His lips are millimeters away, still close from when he leaned in and told Ethan that particular piece of information, and he can see his owlish expression in Benny's darkening eyes.

" _What?_ " he eventually gasps out, still holding onto the mug. It has a sun on it and reads "I'm not a morning person at all".

Benny grins at him then, slow and delicious, and presses even closer. He keeps their eye contact while he gets Ethan turned so his back is against the counter, hands finding the snap on Ethan's jeans, and tilts his head.

"I said, I'm going to suck you off while your parents are in the other room, a quiet comercial away from hearing your whining and the sound of my tongue around your dick." Ethan feels rather than sees Benny's thumb push the button on his jeans through the opening, and his brains feels lighter than air at the slight brush of skin on skin from where his shirt is riding up. "So, be quiet and we won't get put under house arrest. Okay?"

Ethan's knuckles turn white when he sees Benny sink to the floor, jeans pulling tight and his face a combination of mischief and lust. If he weren't so scared of his parents overhearing their conversation, his knees would be shaking and his head would be back against the window already.

He has to lick his lips and clear his throat a few times before words will come out of his mouth.

"Benny, not here, _you idiot_ \- my parents are gonna hear us- they'll come in to get a snack or something and they'll see you- and my-"

Benny chuckles and the sound slides down Ethan's spine like hot chocolate, and he can feel his cock twitching against his will. He takes a deep breath to try and gather his bearings, but instead smells Benny's cologne and his laundry soap and the warm sweetness of his house, and his brain starts going even fuzzier.

Benny looks up at Ethan through his long, dark lashes, and looks like every sex dream Ethan's ever had involving his best friend and his brown eyes and wicked tongue.

"That's what makes it awesome." Benny tells him, hands finding the waist of Ethan's jeans. "You never know if someone's going to walk in and see you all hazy and blissed out with your dick down my throat. It's a thrill thing."

The image of someone walking in and seeing Benny on his knees in front of Ethan, lips red and curly hair tangled in between Ethan's fingers makes him keen, hips rocking upwards and fingers growing even whiter against the the counter. Benny's grin somehow gets even more wolf-like, and he squeezes Ethan's hips.

"Just shut up, enjoy it, and try to stay quiet."

Ethan wants to reply and demand they at least make it upstairs before Benny decides to give him head, but instead of words a loud gasp comes out of his mouth; Benny's hands are still pressed into his sides, and he uses his teeth to drag Ethan's zipper down. Ethan can feel the warm breath escaping through Benny's nose, can feel the outline of his teeth through the material of his jeans, and can feel his dick growing heavier inside of his boxers. Benny looks up as the gasp comes out of Ethan's mouth, eyes smouldering and grin savage, and continues to look at Ethan while he uses his hands to drag Ethan's jeans down and out of the way.

Ethan feels the moment his dick is pulled out of his underwear and exposed to the cooler air of the kitchen, but doesn't even get a glimpse of it before Benny's tongue curls over the head and his vision turns white.

Immediately, his hands go to the crown of Benny's head to hold him in place, encouraging the taller boy to keep going while he knows he should be putting an end to it before they get caught. Benny seems to like this, and hums around Ethan's dick, sucking slightly harder. The combination of the vibrations from the hum and the intensified pressure has Ethan's heart racing in his chest, face warm and ears ringing, and he uses the bottom of his hands to try and pull Benny even further against him.

His thighs are aching, but he wants Benny even further against him, wants more of the warmth and slick heat his mouth brings, and so he lets his posture weaken in order to give Benny more leverage to move him around.

Benny pulls back towards the head, tongue dragging on the bottom of Ethan's cock in the purposely slow, scratchy way that he knows will drive Ethan wild. His tongue swirls at the head again, teasing at the slit, before he moves back in towards Ethan's stomach. His large, warm hands move from Ethan's shaking thighs to creep under Ethan's sweater to rest against his lower back.

The feel of Benny's hands on his skin makes Ethan want to moan, so he bites his lip with enough force to bruise it and bring blood to the surface. One of Benny's hands moves to drop down where his mouth can't reach, deciding not to stay in the region of Ethan's back, so that he's slowly jerking Ethan off while also sucking him off. It's the most incredible thing Ethan's ever felt, gets better every time Benny does it in the middle of the night or in the dark room at school, or even in an abandoned movie theater during a shitty movie, and he lets Benny know this by squirming his hips around. Benny moves his other hand to rest on Ethan's stomach, letting it rise and fall with each intake of breath, and Ethan can't help but move one of his hands from Benny's dark curls to link his fingers through Benny's and hold him in place.

Up until this point, Ethan's head had been against the window above the sink (as predicted), eyes closed and head full of fireworks. But Benny's hand tightens around the root of his cock, gentle but firm and warm, and something in the touch tells Ethan to open up his eyes and look down.

So he does. He painstakingly pries his eyes open and looks down at where Benny in still kneeling, going at him like a champ and sucking and pulling and humming in just the right places. He watches Benny's pink mouth pull and stretch, looks at his one hand curled around his hair, looks at the redness on Benny's cheeks, and feels his stomach flare dangerously.

That's when Benny goes in for the kill shot.

When he knows he's got Ethan's eyes pinned on him, watching his movements and rocking slowly against his mouth, Benny looks up directly into Ethan's wild, smoggy eyes and doesn't look away. When he feels Ethan tense against his tongue, breath sharp and punching out from his lungs, he pulls all the way back to the tip and takes his mouth off completely. Ethan's breath catches in his throat, loud enough that Benny's vaguely concerned about Sam and Ross hearing, and Benny opens his mouth up. His tongue slips through his raw, flushed lips and finds its way to the base of Ethan's dick, and squeezing Ethan's fingers with his own, licks his way from base to tip like he's eating an ice cream cone. His tongue fits teasingly over the head and Ethan's entire body begins to tremble with the warning signs that he's about to come so hard he'll end up screaming.

So Benny wraps his mouth back around Ethan's cock and gives it one more hard, wet suck on the tip, and that's what undoes Ethan.

The hand entwined with Benny's moves to his mouth, where Ethan ends up biting against his strained knuckles as his orgasm rips through him like waves crashing in the ocean. Benny can feel the quakes running through Ethan's entire body, the frightening trembling of his knees and thighs against his head, and feels so ridiculously turned on and in love that his own head begins to swim.

When Ethan's done, his come in Benny's mouth and down his throat, and his entire body empty like an overturned pitcher, Ethan's legs finally give out and he collapses against Benny's warm body. He slides down until they're basically cuddling, his arms locked around Benny's shoulders and his cheek resting against the side of Benny's head; he's still fighting for air, and he tries and probably fails to hide it by smothering his gasps against Benny's neck. And Benny lets him fall apart, strong hands under Ethan's thighs to keep him from tumbling onto the kitchen floor and lips pressed against Ethan's collarbone.

They're nothing but a pile of limbs strung together like popcorn garland at Christmas, but neither can bring himself to get up and move. So they sit for a few minutes, breathing and connecting and feeling like fire lives inside of their skin.

Eventually, Ethan can breathe again and he pulls away from Benny's wild hair to look at him. They both look equally wrecked, and he can't help but laugh at the blissful expression in Benny's beautiful eyes.

"That was awesome," he whispers, and doesn't even care that Benny's still got come in his mouth before moving in to kiss him. Benny moans against his teeth and curls his hand into Ethan's wild hair to keep him close, tongue brushing impatiently with his boyfriend's.

Ethan's hands fumble to put himself away, before he swoops forwards and gets Benny on his back on the cold tile floor.

Benny looks up at him, hair and eyes dark against the stark whiteness of the tile, and Ethan grins in much the same way Benny did just minutes ago when telling Ethan he'd be sucking the smaller boy off. He leans in so that their lips are brushing, but not kissing, and says:

"Your turn, adrenaline junkie," and moves his hands down to pull harshly at Benny's jeans.

As soon as he gets a hand around Benny, who's still hard from getting Ethan off, Benny's writhing around and trying to keep from groaning out loud. Ethan leans down and kissing him deeply to swallow down the noises, and Benny gets a leg hooked around Ethan's waist to pull him in even closer.

They spend another three minutes on the floor, with Ethan's hand around Benny's dick, twisting and teasing and stroking, their lips and teeth clashing, before Benny comes with what would have been a shout had Ethan not been kissing him like they were dying. He keeps his eyes open while it happens, looking at Ethan with so much love and naked heat that Ethan wants to crawl into Benny's skin and melt.

They lay there together, on the floor, and breath with each other all over again. It's amazing and beautiful and slightly painful, and they love it almost as they love each other.

~.~.~

Remarkably, throughout all of this kissing and sucking and internal screaming, Samantha and Ross don't come into the kitchen to get food or to investigate their teenage son and his boyfriend at all. Benny finds this to be a win and Ethan thinks it's sheer luck.

"I told you it'd work if we just stayed quiet," Benny tells him later, when they're all cozied up in Ethan's bed with a movie getting started in the background. He's pressed up to Ethan's side, lips brushing against his temple whenever they curl around a syllable.

Ethan turns to look at him, and in the dim light and brash colors of the movie, he looks stunning. Benny's breath sharpens slightly, and Ethan grins devilishly.

"Guess we'll just have to see how many times we can get away with it before we get caught, then, huh?" he asks back, and Benny just swoops in and pushes Ethan down so he can kiss him stupid instead of answering.

The movie is, obviously, forgotten.

 _ **~.~.~**_

 _ ***hides face in hands* I'm ashamed by this probably poor writing but I'm also a little turned on by the thought of this actually happening. Anyways, I hope you all liked my first shot at a smutty fic and will forgive me for being away so long. It's my senior year and shit's getting hectic. Hopefully I'll be able to post more regularly! I love you all!**_


End file.
